


【仓安】公爵与矮人

by shaun570



Category: Johnny's Entertainment, Kanjani8 (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-17
Updated: 2019-11-17
Packaged: 2021-02-07 21:15:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21464656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shaun570/pseuds/shaun570
Summary: 公爵准备在拍卖会上买下一直精灵奴隶却被一个长着大胡子的矮人吸引
Relationships: Ohkura Tadayoshi/Yasuda Shota
Kudos: 4





	【仓安】公爵与矮人

大仓忠义百无聊赖地坐在拍卖会的贵宾席，一会翻翻漂亮侍女递上来的拍卖名录，一会扣扣椅子上镶嵌的宝石。  
“你这么无聊就挑挑想要买什么。”出身名门的近卫横山白了大仓一眼。  
“你就是这样对公爵大人说话的？”大仓伸长了腿踢了这个来自己手下磨炼的公子哥一脚。“我也想挑啊，可是拍卖的奴隶都没有照片啊，干脆你去后面看看哪个精灵最好看吧？”  
“恕我拒绝，公爵大人。我对精灵奴隶一点，一丁点兴趣也没有。”

人类占领大陆以后，曾经生活在大陆的其他种族都艰难地在人类的统治下生存，被劳役的兽人，被赶到蛮荒之地的亡灵，天天摆摊挣两个铜币的法师，被关在矿洞里的矮人。但是最凄惨的还是精灵，长着美丽的脸庞，被人类贵族当做私人奴隶买卖，每年遭受非人虐待而死的精灵数目可观。  
大仓作为贵族，前几年一直为国王征战四方，好不容易可以享受安逸享乐的生活了，却发现周围的贵族们谈论的都是自己不懂的东西。  
“我家的奴隶，脾气太差了，上次还踢了我。”  
“您要狠狠地打她，再高傲的精灵也会屈服于鞭子。”

在反复追问下，大仓终于从横山口中得知了现在贵族中流行的精灵奴隶是什么意思。  
“真肮脏啊。”大仓最看不起那些一辈子窝在王城里骄奢淫逸的贵族。  
“那您坐在不也一样肮脏么？”横山看着拍卖名录上一颗紫色的宝石，有点动心了。  
“别人有的我也要有，这可是大仓家的家训！”  
拍卖员带着锤子姗姗来迟，会场里的交谈声逐渐消失了，所有人都盯着他手中的名录。

漫长的一个小时过去了，大仓几乎睡了全程，除了他的近卫拍下一块宝石的时候。  
“下面！终于到了万众期待的奴隶拍卖环节，首先拍卖的是这只兽人奴隶，身高两米五，能胜任一切力气活！而且性格……”拍卖员指着台上畏畏缩缩的高大兽人一通夸奖，很快就有人举起了牌子。  
又卖了几只长相差不多的兽人，拍卖员心情很好的念出了下面一个奴隶的种族，“接下来拍卖的是矮人族技艺高超的珠宝匠！”  
大仓兴致缺缺地抬眼看了看被关在笼子里抬上台的矮人，小小的个子看上去也就一米出头，比他见过的矮人要瘦上很多。  
五官几乎完全被乱糟糟的头发和大胡子遮盖了，一旁的助手似乎也发现了这个问题，走上前一把抓住他的卷发，一对蓝色的大眼睛突然出现在大仓的视线里。  
水蓝色的眼珠雾蒙蒙的，可能是被抓住头发疼的要哭了，大仓从没见过这样漂亮的眼睛，像大陆边缘的大海，藏着无尽的可能，比那些精灵的绿眼睛要美丽一万倍。  
大仓举起了手中的牌子，“50w金币。”这个价格对于精灵来说也相当昂贵了，但是公爵大人却花在了一个连脸都看不清的矮人身上。  
“我要带着我的奴隶回去了，你再看看还有没有什么配得上我的身份的奴隶。”大仓把横山留在会场，一个人跑回家等着自己的小奴隶被送上门，

公爵大人换上了象征身份的礼服，坐在会客厅里有点紧张，这是他第一个私人奴隶，和庄园里除草的那种不一样的奴隶。  
不到一杯咖啡的时间，拍卖行的人就来拜访了。  
“这是您拍下的奴隶2465号，价值50w金币，无论是什么样宝石他都会设计雕琢，愿他给您带来更多的财富。”拍卖行的人嘴都甜的要命，把公爵和小奴隶夸上了天。

拍卖行的工作人员离开后，大仓打开了笼子，看着被打了瞌睡针的矮人，漂亮的眼睛闭上了，小脸全被大胡子遮住。  
公爵大人有点不满意了，他想看看自己的小奴隶到底长什么样。  
“来人啊，把我的剃刀取来。”  
在打着小呼噜的矮人胡子上打出泡沫，银质的剃刀削断胡须打出嚓嚓的响声。  
当矮人引以为傲的胡子都随着剃刀的刮动消失后，大仓在心里吹了一声口哨。  
“我赚到了！”  
谁能想到大胡子下面藏着的是这样一张漂亮的小脸，睡梦中扑闪扑闪的睫毛，挺拔的鼻梁，还有柔软丰满的嘴唇。  
“这可比精灵要好看多了。”大仓把矮人从笼子里抱出来，捏捏坚实的肌肉，作为军队出身的公爵，他一点也不喜欢精灵那种弱不禁风的样子，非要问他喜欢什么类型的话，那他怀里的矮人奴隶就完全符合他的喜好。

“喂！醒醒！要不然我要把你扔到水里了！”大仓把小奴隶放到浴池边，现在还不是享用的时间，他要吃白白净净的小矮人。  
“啊！”矮人尖叫着惊醒了，警惕地望着大仓，“你是谁？”  
“大仓忠义，国王亲封的公爵，你是我买来的私-人-奴-隶。”大仓故意把私人奴隶几个字拉长了音，听得矮人一下就红了眼眶。  
“公、公爵大人。我叫安田章大……”矮人行了一个不太标准的礼，百灵鸟一样的声音有点哭腔。  
“快点把自己洗干净。”大仓摆出一副开军事会议时的臭脸，这是他和贵族朋友们学到的，对自己的奴隶一定要凶一点，他们才会听话。

他转过身假装拿着本书在看，但是眼睛根本不能从小奴隶的身上移开。脱去破破烂烂的衣服，他的小奴隶露出了嫩白的皮肤，肌肉的线条比摸上去更流畅，还有圆滚滚的屁股蛋。  
“简直就是艺术品啊！”大仓激动的手上都出了汗，但是安田没给他继续欣赏艺术的机会。  
“啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊！我的胡子呢！！”矮人高亢的尖叫传进他的耳朵，差点穿破他的耳膜。  
“小点声，不就是剃了你的胡子么？”大仓虽然满不在意的说着，但是心里却打起了小鼓，矮人对胡子的重视人尽皆知，他可不想第一天就被小奴隶讨厌。  
但是很明显，安田受到了巨大的打击，捂着漂亮的小脸沉在水里不说话。

大仓尴尬的找了半天话题，但是矮人就不是不搭话，忍无可忍的公爵大人抬腿迈进浴池把装成鱼的小奴隶捞起来扛在肩上。  
小奴隶再强壮也拧不过征战四方的公爵，被啪啪打了两下屁股后乖乖夹着腿趴在大仓的肩膀上。  
把白白嫩嫩的小奴隶扔到大床上，大仓估计安田应该有个4尺多高，在矮人里不算矮了，但是连自己胸口还不到，是他喜欢的小巧类型。  
安田身上还沾着水珠，头发也湿哒哒地背在脑后，粗糙的双手捂着小脸只露出一对大眼睛。  
“过来。”大仓看着可怜兮兮的小奴隶，拿着浴巾招呼他。未着寸缕的小奴隶撅着屁股从床中间爬到大仓身边，疑惑地把头顶在浴巾上蹭蹭。  
“太可爱了！”大仓几乎要尖叫了，怎么会有这么可爱的小奴隶。长臂把安田捞到腿上坐好，帮他把头发上的水珠擦干。虽然大仓尽量地放轻自己的动作，但是小奴隶还是因为擦拭的力度不舒服的扭动。  
随着安田的扭动，大仓早就坚硬的阴茎隔着光滑的布料顶进了矮人的股沟。  
“难受~”异物在股沟里摩擦，安田的抱怨都带上了撒娇的语气，扭动的幅度也更大了。  
公爵扔掉了手里的毛巾，准备开始吃掉自己的小奴隶。“已经很晚了，该睡了。”大仓语气里的暗示很明显，但是安田根本没听懂。  
“好！从明天我会为您工作！那我睡在哪呢？”听到可以睡了，矮人的声音又轻快起来，像是在唱歌一样。  
“可能不能等到明天了，你现在就得为我工作。”  
“诶？”

公爵忍不到第二天了，直接把光溜溜的矮人压在床上，吻上丰满的嘴唇。安田似乎还想说什么，但是只能从喉咙发出像撒娇一样的呻吟。  
“嗯~”矮人的声音比精灵的竖琴更美妙，像是草莓味的蜜糖，又甜又软。  
大仓抓着安田的手臂绕到颈后，让他抱住自己。挂在身上的矮人方便他揉捏丰满的臀瓣，两块软肉在他手下变换着不同的形状，粉嫩的穴口若隐若现。  
感觉到安田没有抗拒的念头，大仓的手指插进了矮人的后穴，随着刚才的亲吻和爱抚，后穴已经湿了一片，滑腻的花液流了满手。借着花液润滑，大仓一鼓作气伸进了三根手指开拓着安田的蜜穴，没有亲吻堵住嘴的矮人发出来美妙的吟叫。  
大仓把安田抱起一点，低头亲亲微张的小嘴，然后把坚硬的阴茎顶进了后穴，“好涨……”  
公爵的尺寸明显不适合矮人，安田平滑的小腹被顶出了一个凸起。  
大仓握着安田的细腰操干，每一下都直插到底，要听到小奴隶的哭叫才好，丰满的臀瓣拍在大腿上是绝佳的刺激，啪啪的声音回荡在房间里。  
安田射出第一次精液的时候全身都绷紧了，从没体验过的感觉让矮人有点惊恐，只能依靠着刚认识几小时的主人。大仓敏锐地察觉到了安田的紧张，轻咬着他的唇瓣安抚，粗糙的手掌顺着脊柱沟上下滑动。

湿润紧致的蜜穴被操的松软，随着阴茎进出而翻出的穴肉鲜红，安田无力地抱着大仓，随着操干胡乱喊着矮人的语言。  
“叫我的名字。”公爵贴在安田耳侧，低沉的声音诱惑着又一次高潮的小奴隶。  
“o……ookura……ta……”甜腻的叫声传进大仓的耳朵，管他叫的是什么，现在公爵只想狠狠地插进去，把他的小奴隶操透。

矮人奴隶长年在地下工作，皮肤不见阳光，安田苍白的皮肤上显出高潮的粉红，像庄园里沾着露水的红玫瑰。  
大仓揽着安田把他的纤细的小短腿到自己腰上，不适合的体型差让安田必须双腿分到最大，小脚丫来回蹭着大仓的腰窝。  
这个姿势方便大仓插到最深，每一次都撞到g点，听着安田咿咿呀呀地喊自己的名字。

安田不记得自己是什么时候睡着的，只记得最后大仓把滚烫的东西射到自己身体里，烫的已经想哭。  
做私人奴隶好累，比以前被关在矿井里镶嵌宝石还累，安田捶捶自己酸软的后腰。锤动的幅度有点大，吵醒了身后的大仓，长手长脚的人类把矮人捞回怀里，下巴抵在安田的头顶上。  
“再睡一会……”  
奴隶要无条件服从主人，而且安田确实也还很累，靠在大仓怀里又睡了过去。

矮人再醒来时公爵已经不见了，床边放着大小合适的人类衣服，和他在矿机里穿的工作服不太一样，有闪闪亮亮的装饰，还有许多的扣子和细带。

“进来。”安田跟着侍女到了大仓的书房前，比自己高上一头多的侍女看自己的表情有点奇怪，门开后公爵看自己的表情更加奇怪。  
“横山！闭上你的眼睛！多看一眼我就把你的精灵扔到你父母面前！”大仓气急败坏地冲过来把安田搂到怀里，挡住了近卫的视线。

贵族的服饰繁琐又华丽，安田很明显不知道该怎么穿。丝绸的衬衫只套上袖子皱皱巴巴地窝在马甲里，大片的胸口都露出来，显眼的吻痕从细白的脖颈一直延伸到腹部。下半身更糟糕，紧身裤松松垮垮地系在马甲上，软趴趴地小阴茎在从毛发里露出头，外面套着的长外套根本遮不住什么。  
被拉进怀里的矮人不知所措，因为公爵明显生气了，嘴上一直絮絮叨叨地说着自己是个笨蛋，这让安田有点委屈，矮人可是最精明的种族。  
于是大仓在给自己的小奴隶从新穿衣服的过程中肩膀又被狠狠咬了几口，但是公爵把这归于情趣，反而俯身亲亲安田的额头。


End file.
